english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Erika Harlacher
Erika Harlacher is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Wakfu (2018) - Yugo Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Blood Leopard, Cobalt Blade (ep6), Michiru Mita (ep4) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Asseylum Vers Allusia *Blue Exorcist (2012) - Nishiwaki (ep6) *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Ao Hojo *Charlotte (2016) - Yumi Shirayanagi *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Videl *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Liliko Kinutsugai *Fate/Apocrypha (2017-2018) - Jeanne d'Arc/'Ruler' *Forest of Piano (2018) - Arisa *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Announcers (ep9), Claria *God Eater (2016-2017) - Hibari Takeda *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Kurapika, Elevator Girl (ep27) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (????) - Sherry (Announced) *K-On! (2011) - Announcer (ep12), Clerk (ep13), Shiho (ep14) *Kakegurui (2018) - Yumeko Jabami *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Sukuyo Mankanshoku *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Haruka Uehara, Shoko Igarashi *Lost Song (2018) - Al *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Erena Todo *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2014) - Dunya *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Natsumi Torii, Wakana Nura, Woman (ep8) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Natsumi Torii (ep25), Reira, Wakana Nura (ep25) *Occultic;Nine (2017) - Asuna Kisaki (Announced) *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *Skip Beat! (2017) - Eiko (Announced) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Sasha *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Siune/An Si-eun *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Erika, Operator *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Claudia Enfield *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Elizabeth Liones, Liz (ep15) *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Elizabeth Liones (ep1) *Toradora! (2014) - Ami Kawashima *Violet Evergarden (2018) - Violet Evergarden *Your lie in April (2016) - Emi Igawa 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Keiko Iida *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Erina Todo *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2012) - Additional Voices *Redline (2012) - Flight Attendant *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Siune/An Si-eun *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Money Heist (2017) - Ariadna Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleship (2012) - Lt. Grace Harland *D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die (2014) - Olivia Jones *Killer Instinct (2013) - Sadira *The Technomancer (2016) - Amélia Reacher, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Ayesha Altugle *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Kyoko Kirigiri *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Kyoko Kirigiri *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Kaede Akamatsu *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Wing Diver Soldier B *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Harley, Marissa *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Harley, Marissa *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Ryuka *Omega Quintet (2015) - Momoka *Persona 5 (2017) - Ann Takamaki *Secret of Mana (2018) - Krissie, Lumina *The Witch and the Hundred Knight 2 (2018) - Gabrielle *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Alison, Miralda, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (56) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-2018. Category:American Voice Actors